


I, Jehudah

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sand. Faith. Mass communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Jehudah

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Castiron

If you're here on a redirect from the old Yuletide archive, please can I send you to this link - http://archiveofourown.org/works/338976 - where this story exists in its entirety, correctly tagged?

(Waiting for the redirect to be corrected after the Open Doors yuletide upload)

Thank you!

J.


End file.
